


Wir

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [95]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Atlantis, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Czasem wir nie jest taki zły
Prompt 96. "Wir"





	

          Rodney za wszystko obwiniał przejście przez Wrota. Ten czasoprzestrzenny wir był w stanie na tyle zmienić jego umysł, by zrobił coś takiego. To nie była głupota, to spowodowało przestawienie jego priorytetów. Tak, to przez wir patrzył na zaszokowaną minę Shepparda.   
– Ty... Upadłeś na głowę? – spytał John.  
– Wiem, że może być to trochę dziwne.  
– Zapraszasz mnie na kolację! Jesteś pewien, że nie miałeś wypadku w laboratorium?  
– Jeśli nie chcesz, odmów.  
          John popatrzył na niego chwilę, po czym potrząsnął głową.  
– Skoro jesteś chętny to okej. Tylko lepiej nie zmień zdania.  
          Rodney uśmiechnął się lekko. Może ten wir wcale nie był taki zły.


End file.
